Despertar
by Lenayuri
Summary: John sólo se permite ser débil un día al año, y ese día ha llegado. [Johnlock]


-**Disclaimer**: Nop, aún nada es mío... pero sigo apelando. *o*

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Despertar**

**Capítulo Único**

John dejó atrás la depresión post-muerte de Sherlock dos años después de su muerte. La dejó atrás cuando se dio cuenta de que tal vez estaba pidiendo demasiado en aquel _milagro_ que tanto pedía diariamente. Pero nunca dejó de creer en Sherlock.

John pudo reponerse de su depresión gracias a las personas que eran allegadas a él y a Sherlock, desde Molly hasta Mycroft. Cada uno siempre le proporcionó, a su manera, una forma de desahogo y confort que una familia brinda en estos casos. John siempre estuvo agradecido con ellos.

Cuando John decidió que era tiempo de abrir su propia clínica, la ayuda por parte de sus amigos no se hizo esperar. Le ayudaron con detalles que tal vez a él, siendo un militar, se le pudieron haber olvidado. La clínica era de John, pero extraoficialmente, era de todos. Ahora la clínica era cercana al 221 de la calle Baker.

John abría a las ocho de la mañana en punto y cerraba a las nueve de la noche – a menos que algún paciente requiriera de sus servicios después de esa hora, pero eso casi no ocurría. Al caminar de regreso las dos cuadras desde su trabajo a su hogar, John meditaba sobre qué sería de él si Sherlock aún siguiera vivo. ¿Seguiría siendo su mano derecha en los casos? ¿Seguirían siendo amigos? ¿Seguirían viviendo y conviviendo en el 221B como siempre? ¿Sherlock seguiría resolviendo casos? Bueno, esa pregunta le causaba risa a John. _Cómo me atrevo a pensar eso siquiera, ¡por supuesto que Sherlock seguiría resolviendo casos!_ Se regañaba mentalmente. Y al llegar a su hogar, lo único que quería era tomar un largo baño caliente que le ayudara a relajarse, a despejar su mente y por supuesto, a minimizar el dolor de saber que todas esas preguntas nunca tendrán respuestas… porque Sherlock está muerto.

El día de hoy John está un poco más triste de lo normal. Es el aniversario de Sherlock. Hoy cumple tres años de ya no estar con los vivos. Hoy, hace tres años, John perdió a su gran amigo, colega, y tal vez… no, John no quiere pensar en el _hubiera_.

John decide no pasar al Tesco que está entre la clínica y su casa. Decide llegar lo más pronto posible y tomar ese baño caliente antes de que sus sentimientos ganen la partida y comience a llorar en medio de la calle.

Cuando llega al 221, la señora Hudson le da las buenas noches y lo invita a tomar una taza de té y galletas. John declina amablemente. La señora Hudson no insiste. Ambos entienden las razones del otro.

John arroja las llaves y su celular a la mesita a un lado de la puerta antes de subir las escaleras hacia su habitación, pero se detiene en el primer escalón. Vuelve a bajar y entra al lugar que siempre le trae recuerdos cálidos y amargos por igual. Observa el violín de Sherlock colocado tan elegantemente en _su_ sofá, como si le diera la bienvenida. Observa la calavera sobre la chimenea, la laptop, la caja con el juego de química de Sherlock, las cajas con las cosas de Sherlock de las que John nunca se deshizo ni nunca permitió que se llevaran. John se permitió llorar sólo esa vez, sólo ese día.

Nunca se hubiese imaginado que un ser _sin corazón_ como era llamado Sherlock le hiciera sentir tales sentimientos de afecto, de dolor, de pérdida. John estaba y se sentía solo, pero a la vez se sentía sofocado por el mundo. No quería ser una carga para nadie y por eso es que no permitía que nadie observara su estado de debilidad. Nadie, nunca, debía verlo así.

Gritar el nombre de Sherlock era algo tan usual en si aniversario, que la señora Hudson dejó de subir a ver cómo estaba en el segundo aniversario. John se lo agradecía.

John tomó la bata azul de Sherlock del respaldo del sofá y lo sostuvo fuertemente entre sus brazos, como si con eso pudiese sentir a Sherlock, su aroma – ese que se había desvanecido hace tanto tiempo – su piel, su _todo_. A veces se preguntaba, tan masoquista, si Sherlock le permitiría abrazarlo de la manera tan posesiva en que abrazaba su ropa, sus cosas. John no quería pensar en la respuesta obvia. Aquellas eran debilidades y tonterías, definitivamente Sherlock nunca se lo permitiría. John se dejó caer a mitad de la sala.

Llorar, sollozar y pedir explicaciones al aire era todo lo que John hacía. Maldecía y después pedía perdón por no haber sido más observador, por no haber sido de más ayuda, por permitir que Sherlock se suicidara. John sólo se permitía ser débil ese día.

Y conforme el tiempo pasaba, John iba perdiendo las ganas de hacer nada. Sólo quería dormir, dormir y no despertar – esos eran los pensamientos que lo atormentaban una vez cada año – para poder estar junto a Sherlock.

"Sherlock…" susurra su nombre al viento, mientras el cansancio, la tristeza y las lágrimas lo invitan a dormir sin soñar; a un mundo donde la oscuridad es el único aliado y las pesadillas pueden entrar y jugar con tu mente.

Pero antes de que John caiga en las garras de aquellos sueños intranquilos, una cálida mano con dedos largos y elegantes le acaricia la mejilla hasta limpiar sus lágrimas. Esas mismas manos lo sostienen para que se levante y lo llevan hasta el sofá donde lo acuesta para mayor comodidad. Esas manos, que ahora son más gentiles y no tan agresivas como una vez lo fueron, acarician el suave y rubio cabello de John, lo reverencia. Toma una mano de John entre las suyas y acaricia su piel, tan suave y tan especial, que se lamenta haber tenido que darse cuenta mucho tiempo después. Lamenta haberle causado tanto daño y tantas tristezas. Y sin querer, lo deduce.

Y sabe que aún sin necesidad de hacerlo, lo que encontrará le desgarrará el alma.

Y después de deducirlo, besa la frente de John y susurra un "_Perdóname, John."_ Y John comienza a despertar. Y Sherlock estará ahí para ver sus ojos de nuevo, estará ahí para pedir perdón y para – si todo sale bien – ser perdonado. Porque sabe que John, a pesar de todo, sigue teniendo su buen corazón, y él, por primera vez en su vida, tiene fe en que John lo perdonará.

Y cuando John abre los ojos y se encuentra con esa mirada que tantas veces soñó, esos rizos que tantas veces lo atormentaron al soñarlos llenos de sangre, esa mirada, esa boca, ese rostro… cuando se dio cuenta de que era el Sherlock real y no un sueño, no pudo más que sonreír, decirle "_Idiota, te tardaste."_ Y abrazarlo como si no hubiese un mañana.

Y Sherlock correspondió, porque había salido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

John nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

* * *

**Notas**

Originalmente esto iba a ser diferente... pero al final, ¡MIS DEDOS ME TRAICIONARON! Así que, técnicamente es esto... Dios, necesito ayuda... ¡nah! :P

Por cierto... **les recuerdo que si quieren recomendar mis fanfics, lo hagan copiando y pegando el link de mi fic. NO COPIEN Y PEGUEN EL CONTENIDO.**

Por si lo olvidan, **TODO MI MATERIAL ESTÁ PROTEGIDO**** CONTRA PLAGIO**. Gracias.


End file.
